Sugar won’t make you Fat
by Pinkuro
Summary: Raito asks L if he has Hyperthyroidism, because he’s so thin, and this starts a whole argue about eating habits and health issues… short oneshot... not yaoi… just take a look! RR


Warnings: Medical terms? But I tried to keep it simple! Not Beta read… it is not yaoi

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Raito asks L if he has Hyperthyroidism, because he's so thin, and this starts a whole argue about eating habits and health issues…

Pinku: I have the habit to pay attention to biology class… (what? You don't?) and my teacher say these stuff that just reminds me sooo muuuch of L xD (lol) so I decided to write this… I don't write about Death Note in such a long time I hope you like!

x

x

x

Sugar won't make you Fat

x

x

x

"Ryuuzaki, do you have Hyperthyroidism?" Raito asked curiously while they were in a lunch break. L was just eating desserts, as always. Both of them were still chained and they had just found about the clues about the possibility of having a Kira on the Yotsuba Company. The younger genius had already observed very much of the other's eating habits.

"Why do you ask that, Raito-kun?" L looked up with his big raven-panda-puppy eyes, surprised. What did Raito wanted with it? He thought internally.

"Well, you eat many candies and yet, you seem don't gain any weight, you don't make any exercises, so it can't be because of it, so in my logical mind, you have to have a dysfunction of a hormonal gland to be as thin like you are" The suspect explained, still waiting for an answer.

"I exercise my mind" L said seriously.

"…" He just waited for the other to continue, thinking he couldn't be serious!

"Well, actually sugars don't make you fat, like you previously said, because they are the first and quickly transformed into energy in our organisms, it's the fact of eating sugar and fat at the same time that make you fat, so our body will stock for when it needs. I don't need eat anything with or that can produce fat in my body, so I don't have this problem, keeping me as thin as I am." The detective explained with his medical, biological and nutritionist knowledge.

"I didn't know you worried about being thin Ryuuzaki! I thought you only ate candies because you liked them so much!" Raito was surprised.

"I do. I was only explaining for you why I am in the weight I am" Ryuuzaki stated in his usual monotone.

"…Okay…" He accepted, very hard the other's answer after all the other said "But really, Ryuuzaki you only ate candies, they have no nutritional value, you're probably malnourished and/or even anemic! Do you realize that?!"

"That's not particularly true. Watari makes sure I have vitamins, minerals and everything I need so I won't be malnourished, or anemic, like you so directly implied. I'm perfectly healthy" He explained. But he was already thinking he was revealing way too much about himself.

"…" Raito couldn't think about what to say, so he just looked at the other like he was crazy. L took this time to eat from his food for some time.

After some time of silence, L decided to break it

"You should think about yourself. If you are worried about the things _I_ eat, it means you're even more preoccupied with the things _you _eat. And since you're just as thin as I am, you're probably the malnourished and anemic one here; perhaps even anorexic..." L said, attacking Raito after Raito attacked him.

"I'm not anorexic, Ryuuzaki! You're seeing right now! I'm eating!" He almost yelled. He couldn't believe in what L had said.

"That doesn't mean you can't be in your mind. It just means you know you have to eat." L stated.

"…"Raito sighed, thinking why he has started this conversation. "I'm not anorexic Ryuuzaki, I just have a healthy preoccupation with my body. And you know I'm not malnourished or anemic, like now, I always eat plenty of variety of foods of all types" Raito said calmly.

"Not candies though. I've never seem you ate candies" L said just as calmly.

"That doesn't mean I never eat"

"And that doesn't mean you do eat"

"Because candies are a bunch of useless calories with no nutritional value whatsoever… I don't have to like it!"

"So you admit it?" L felt victorious.

"Admit what?" Raito asked, angry. So he decided to go back to the beginning of all the talk. "We're not talking about _my _eating habits, we're talking about yours!" He almost yelled, but them calmed himself, remembering a fact of something previously said in the conversation "Do you even know how much white refined sugar these things have? It's not like the natural healthy sugar of fruits! It does nothing good for you! And besides, how do you know that this doesn't have fat? Everything has or will be transformed into, at least a small part! It's very hard not to eat anything without it! I can bet that even your holy candies may have it!"

"…" L only looked at Raito, with his big black eyes, thinking what should he say. He had two options: Continue this endless argue, or… "Yes I have Hyperthyroidism" He said simply.

"…" Raito could only sign. He knew it was a lie, damn L.

And like this, they continue with their lunch, in silence.

"This has just increased the possibility of you being Kira in ten percent"

"…"

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: Hmn… It's my first fic of Raito when he had no memories! Funny huh? I don't really like him like this… I think it's mean or something x3 I don't know… I have another story of Death Note that I plan to continue!! what did you think about this one?? Don't forget to review please!! Please!!! You get L's sugars!!


End file.
